


Kitten

by SluttyPamian



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Safewords, its been a thousand years since ive written smut, what the heck is a summary?, why isn't this ship called JoKid?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie can be lovable as a kitten, and Joseph just loves petting her. But one of their favourite games is one with collars and fangs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I for real have not written smut in sooooo long. I've been making fanfiction for 65million years and recently decided to make an account strictly for smut and really... Weird adult stuff? I'm sorry plz don't judge me too harshly...

_It was the perfect collar._

_The outside was a soft leather, a deep onyx held together with golden stitching. The inside was lined with a soft faux fur so it could be put around an animal’s neck and move without causing any discomfort. It wasn't very practical for keeping an animal secure, but it made for an adorable accessory. There was even a spot on the front to clip a name tag._

_"Joseph look! It's perfect."_

_"Do you want it?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

Julie bit her lip as the collar slid around her neck. The fur lining tickled her skin and Joseph's fingertips brushing against her as he adjusted the collar made her shiver.

"Is it too tight?" He asked with a concerned face.

Julie shook her head.

"Okay, good."

Joseph ran his fingers along the underside of the collar and gave it a few gentle tugs to ensure it wouldn't come off. When he was satisfied he reached into his pocket and pulled out an engraved name tag. He showed it to Julie with a shy smile.

"What do you think?"

Julie looked at the tag and nuzzled her face against Joseph's neck.

"You're the only one I'm not going to punch for that joke." She said with a laugh.

Engraved on the tag was the name 'Kid' and on the back 'I belong to Joseph'. Joseph pressed his lips against the top of Julie's head and chuckled.

"You have punched me for that joke." He reminded her.

Julie lifted her head so the two could share a deep kiss.

"That's right, I have." Was her dreamy response.

Joseph clipped the tag on the front of Julie's collar and grinned.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

* * *

"Make your Master happy, pet!"

It was exhilarating to see Joseph take control. To be at his utmost mercy, to be forced to bend to his wish. It was something Julie couldn't get enough of. His harsh command was followed by a violent yank to the metal chain acting as a leash for Julie's collar. She fell forward and braced herself against Joseph's knees and the bed he sat on. She knew what Joseph wanted and licked her lips in anticipation as she undid Joseph's trousers and slipped his member free from the confines of his boxers. She brought her lips down and flicked her tongue over the tip before slowly taking him into her mouth. Joseph hummed in approval and grabbed a fistful of Julie's hair.

"That's a good pet, get me nice and hard."

He pushed her head down, a cold grin spreading across his face when Julie gagged. He tugged her hair and guided her into a steady rhythm of sucking. When Joseph was satisfied with the pace, he idly played with the leash attached to the collar. Julie could feel Joseph getting harder as she continued and tasted the precum leaking into her mouth. She moaned around Joseph and looked up at him. He tugged her head backwards and forced her to look him directly in the eyes.

"All these slutty moans, do you really enjoy sucking me off that much pet?"

Julie shivered and nodded her head. Joseph pulled her hair tighter, making her cry out.

"I can't hear you, pet."

"Y-Yes..!"

"Yes what? Say it."

Joseph trailed his hand along Julie's cheek almost lovingly, nails biting her skin. Julie swallowed hard and tried to find her voice before answering.

"I... I enjoy sucking you off..!"

Joseph smirked and let go of Julie's hair. She eagerly returned to bobbing her head along his fully hardened member, not needing Joseph's guidance. He leaned back on his arms and looked down at Julie with a smug expression. As he neared his release his eyes closed and he parted his lips in a moan.

"That's it, keep sucking..."

Julie hummed happily, and when Joseph came she swallowed as much as she could. Some of Joseph's cum dribbled down her chin and he wiped it away with a disappointed face.

"As big as that mouth of yours is you couldn't swallow it all? Bad pet, you need to be punished."

Joseph pulled Julie to the bed and forced her to get on her hands and knees. He grabbed a nearby pair of handcuffs and secured her hands to the headboard. Next he pulled down her pants and slowly ran his hands along Julie's arse. He grabbed her underwear and with one mighty yank they were ripped off. Julie yelped in surprise and turned her head to look at Joseph. 

"Ba-!" Half a word escaped her, the first half of 'baby', the safe word.

Joseph froze and looked at Julie in concern. Before Joseph could reach over and undo the handcuffs however, she shook her head. 

"I'm fine." She reassured.

Joseph was still hesitant. It took more reassurance from Julie for him to continue.

"Please Master, I've been a bad pet." 

She licked her lips seductively and wiggled her arse for Joseph. Pushing his glasses into place, Joseph once again ran his hands along Julie's body. She shivered at the feel of the leather against her skin. When the gloves finally came off, Julie knew the real fun was about to begin. Joseph lifted his hand and brought it down on Julie's arse with a loud smack. 

"Ah!"

He smacked her several more times, each one drawing out a blissful scream from Julie. When he finished Julie's entire body was shaking and she could barely keep herself up.

"Jo... Please fuck me... I..!"

Joseph helped Julie turn so she was facing him and nonchalantly slid a decorative pillow under her to make her more comfortable before spreading her legs.

"Look at how wet you are." He purred.

He teasingly stroked Julie's folds and watched as she lifted her hips. He smirked at the pitiful mewls that escaped her.

"I've barely even touched you, but you're all ready for me."

He slipped a finger inside her and slowly moved it around. Julie rocked her hips trying to get more stimulation but Joseph withdrew the finger with a tsk. 

"Oh no pet, you're going to be patient."

He caressed her outer folds, then slowly circled her clit. Each time Julie tried to get more stimulation he would stop and deliver a hard bite to her thighs, neck or any other skin he could conveniently reach. The bites themselves however were just as stimulating to Julie as the finger teasing her and she moaned with each one. 

"If you're going to moan like such a little slut, maybe I should fuck you like one?"

Julie frantically nodded her head.

"Please Joseph, I can't wait any more!"

Joseph smirked and brought his lips to Julie's ear. 

"I want to hear you." He murmured.

"Every sound you make, I'm going to drink it like wine."

He bit Julie's earlobe, gently. He was always gentle before he finally entered Julie, because once he did that gentleness would be replaced with hard thrusts until both were left exhausted and coming down from a blissful high. Julie pressed her cheek against Joseph.

"I'm ready."

His lips left Julie's ear and he kissed her passionately. As their tongues twisted together, Joseph lined himself up with Julie and finally thrust himself inside her. He wasted no time in gripping her thighs and practically slamming against her hips. Julie threw her head back and her breaths escaped her in short moans. She rocked her hips against Joseph, keeping up with his quick pace. She heard a shaky moan escape Joseph. He was always quiet during sex, until he was about to come. Julie wrapped her legs around Joseph after another moan, this one louder than before.

"I want, ah..! To hear you..!" He gasped in Julie's ear.

Julie felt herself coming undone. Pants and mewls passed her lips like her native language, her body twitched, her eyes darted behind closed lids. And then, she tipped over the edge. Her body quivered as she came and she held on to Joseph tightly. He let loose a throaty moan in her ear when he reached his peak also. The two lay on the bed panting for several minutes before Joseph undid the cuffs binding Julie and gently rubbed her wrists. 

“How do you feel?” He murmured.

Julie nuzzled lovingly against Joseph.

“I’m fine Joseph, you didn’t hurt me. You never do.”

Joseph trailed several light kisses along Julie’s neck and jaw.

“I always have to ask.”

He drew Julie against his body and held her. She fit against him comfortably and entwined their limbs together as she kissed him. She could still hear his heart, beating faster than it normally did, slowly returning to it’s regular speed. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing as she felt the excitement of the sex finally catching up to her and she fell asleep safe and happy, in Joseph’s arms.


End file.
